Norman Osborn (Earth-TRN461)
, , , , , ; formerly , Sinister Six (Multiverse), | Relatives = Alton Osborn, Jr. (grandfather) Harry Osborn (son) Gabriel Stacy (son) Carnage (symbiote) April Parker (alternate reality creation) | Universe = Earth-TRN461 | BaseOfOperations = Klyntar; S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Earth; formerly Oscorp Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Yellow as Red GoblinCategory:Yellow Eyes) | Hair = Light Brown | Hair2 = (None as Red GoblinCategory:No Hair) | UnusualFeatures = Claws, fangs, prehensile tail | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Crimelord, criminal, government agent; former CEO of Oscorp Industries, terrorist | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gameloft | First = | Last = | Quotation = You're not the first Spider-Man I've defeated, Wallcrawler... you're not even the most intimidating! I'm gonna enjoy ripping you apart! | Speaker = Norman Osborn | QuoteSource = Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) | HistoryText = ]] Identity Crisis In an attempt to frame his archnemesis, Spider-Man, Green Goblin hired Trapster to kill gangster Joey Z since their weapons had a similar product. Trapster felt guilty about this and told his partner Dusk, secretly an undercover Spider-Man, about what happened. He tried to attain for the murder by assassinating Osborn, but was stopped by Dusk, who suggested he turn himself in instead. While in NYPD custody, Petruski confessed about his contract, giving Spider-Man the opportunity to arrest Norman. ]] Sinister Six Green Goblin was recruited into a multiversal Sinister Six and given command of their henchmen, the Sinister Soldiers. Spider-Man was able to oppose the Six by assembling a team of Spider-Men from across the Multiverse. Osborn was subsequently arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Goblin Nation As the Superior Spider-Man started to attack crimlords across New York City, Osborn began recruiting their underlings into his Goblin Nation. After kidnapping NYPD forensic scientist Carlie Cooper, he read her diary and learned that Superior was really Doctor Octopus in Spider-Man's body. He confronted Otto, revealed his knowledge, and offered him a position in his army as his second-in-command. Spider-Man refused and Goblin started to systematically ruin his life and destroy New York City. During what he thought would be their last confrontation, Osborn was caught off guard by when the Spider-Man that appeared was Peter Parker back in his own body. Peter managed to depower Osborn, forcing him to go into hiding. Dark Avengers Norman resurfaced along with an alliance of super-villains known as the Dark Avengers. Among his henchmen was the South American god Ai Apaec, who served as his Spider-Man. Red Goblin After bonding with a portion of the Carnage Symbiote, Osborn regained his powers and his insanity and returned to the role of Green Goblin. He stole a lollop from AMP and fought an analog of Spider-Woman. He was among the villains who joined Classic Doctor Octopus's Sinister Six, only to be defeated by Spider-Man yet again. He later raided a comic convention, prompting him to be pursued by Cooper and Spider-Man. Vs. Symbiote]] He eventually embraced the klyntar and became the Red Goblin. One of his first acts was to murder Goblin King, considering him an unfit successor. He later destroyed the majority of the Wild Pack, with only Silver Sable surviving. Norman later fought and was defeated by the new Wild Pack, which included a Venom-bonded Spider-Man. Osborn actually planned for Peter to remerge with Venom in order to corrupt him. Red Goblin hired The Other and gave him symbiote catalysts to cause the Venom symbiote to lose control. After the Wild Pack saved him, Osborn agreed to join Prowler's Wilder Pack to stop him. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Norman Osborn of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Norman Osborn of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Seemingly those of the Norman Osborn of Earth-616. | Transportation = Seemingly those of the Norman Osborn of Earth-616. | Weapons = Seemingly those of the Norman Osborn of Earth-616. | Notes = | Trivia = * Norman Osborn was voiced by Nolan North. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Sinister Six members (Multiverse) Category:Osborn Family Category:Businesspeople Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Depowered Mutates Category:Insanity Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability